


University

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tezuka has found another pleasure in life besides tennis and wants more.





	University

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-04-21 09:23am to 09:43am

When Tezuka started university his first and foremost objective was to find himself a lover. Not necessarily a boyfriend but a lover to experience intercourse with.

Just before the holidays, during the breaks of some friendly competition games with the other rival teams, Tezuka had lost his virginity to none other than former Yamabuki's Akutsu. And he had enjoyed it way too much for someone being fucked against a locker for his first time.

During the holidays he had hooked up with Hyotei's former captain Atobe, a few days later with Fudomine's former captain Tachibana and a few days after that even with St. Rudolph's former captain Akazawa. The latter had been a run-in in a park, while Atobe had called first and Tachibana originally just wanted to go for some tea. So much for that.

But now, freshly transferred to university as the only one from Seigaku, Tezuka did feel lonely. 

And he really wanted to experience more in the field of intercourse. He had found it as intriguing as pleasurable and he wanted more. Much more.

*

The first few days on campus thankfully flew by but Tezuka had not really had the time to search. He had seen a few candidates but upon talking to them had decided not to bother. At least his former lover's all had had completely functioning brains - most of the time.

Resigned to going out that Friday night to find someone suitable in the red-light district, conveniently around the corner, he was pleasantly surprised to run into half of Rikkai's former tennis club. 

"Hello, Tezuka."

Yukimura's voice, as always when focused directly on his person, send a small shiver down his spine. 

"Yukimura."

Niou whistled, while hanging off Yagyuu's shoulder.

"Alright, alright. We're off. Can already see the pheromones from here." 

Before Yukimura could reprimand, the former Platinum Pair had vacated the area.

Yukimura sighed.

"I must apologize for his behavior. It seems despite being in university he did not grow up even a bit more."

Tezuka allowed a small smile.

"Niou will never grow up."

Yukimura's eyes twinkled.

"Right. But I can hope."

Silence fell, while both former captains eyed each other. 

When Tezuka felt like being undressed without anything actually happening, Yukimura finally cleared his throat.

"I assume you live near the sports grounds?"

Tezuka's smile grew.

"On, actually. I got lucky during the housing roulette."

Yukimura laughed heartily.

"You actually played that?"

Tezuka shrugged. It had been the only way to get into those dorms, at least to his knowledge.

"Right. Then I suggest you look out over the tennis courts tomorrow morning just before sunrise. You might like the view."

And with those words he was gone, leaving Tezuka hot and aching in the middle of the hallway.

Tezuka couldn't wait for next sun-up.


End file.
